Talk:Walkthrough (v1.7/1.8)/@comment-5345812-20151118204212/@comment-27932054-20161018112904
>Who cares what happens to Esther and the other captives? Let's just assume they end up forming part of Suki's personal harem, develop Stockholm syndrome and be done with it, but probably that will be "too dark" for you =/ Oh for the love of Jesus Christ, Mohammad Mustafa, and Siddhartha Gautama Buddha... An edgelord psychopath who gets off on mentally torturing little girls... >And how come many people get disturbed by FICTIONAL slavery on a fetish kidnapping game? Not quite. If you had read a single line of my words... I am disturbed by Suki's rapid acclimatization and the "cuteness" dissonance of the world in mix with rpg setting of slavery rampant in the empire, where you even mass kidnap peasant women as a "tragic innocent princess" into slave markets and they dumbly amble on... It's called dissonance. You'd understand if you were beyond the maturity level of a blighted potato. >also you don't see others complaining on killing people on other videogames. You haven't been reading news or going out, are you? Also I don't get disturbed by killing if its against a horrid enemy, murderers, or even wars between countries, against combatants. I don't massacre innocents in games directly, so Postal and Hatred is out of question for me. >People nowadays tend to forget the difference between reality and fiction. No, some people tend to keep their roleplays in a consistent line, regardless of good or evil. I'd gladly cast aside and play it gleefully if the character would be a custom evil dude/dudette/girl/xim/xer/xit without a "Oh my God I am forced to enslave people yet I'm such a sad princess!!!" past. As for the other guy: Are you doing this on purpose? I praised 1.7's change of route. > It's not expounded on in any other way other than you sold/exchanged captives. There is no insinuation of death or physical harm. 1.6 . Slave Market. You get quests to drag girls to a creepy man's basement. Repeatable, and not even city regulated, thus highly illegal. >Most people would view kidnapping and holding a person against their will to be 'dark' in nature - obviously we're a bit different in the fact We are not. I just added it goes darker when you add slavery into gods-know-where-else. >I also believe I was quite clear in demonstrating that I respect your opinion but simply disagree with it; I still do. Whatever floats your boat. >If you're going to be so defensive and snarky about it then I, frankly, have no need or desire to continue this conversation lol. I hope that the game doesn't seem so dark to you upon release and that you're able to enjoy it. Best of luck. *sigh* please avoid adding lol to a speech. It makes anyone look like an idiot. For me, a mere few lines of Suki's intentions and aims towards Esther (which wasn't even needed to be dragged to lair, apparently Leroy wants to groom Suki into being a dominant slaver or so) would suffice, maybe a promise to ransom her back when Cherisa is vanquished etc. Or attempt to woo her, or heck, even ransom her to Risette. "Ara ara, I didn't know you were into ''that, ''Esther?" I just don't personally like loose ends, and a I like my characters and plots rational.